winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 514/Script
The Emperor's Throne Intro/Recap Narrator: Lead by Omnia, the Winx passed through the Sirenix gate into the Infinite Ocean. But Tritannus was only one step behind them and closer than ever to carrying out his plan to activate the Emperor's Throne and control the Magic Dimension. But first, he must refuel. Scene: Gardenia's Beach Stella: What a glorious day! The sun is shining, the sky is blue. *The Winx & Kiko excluding Bloom drink their milkshakes.* Bloom: Perfect beach weather! Tecna: It's nice to have some time off. Aisha: Which we deserved, because we completed the quest. And now we're Sirenix fairies! Musa: Totally! *Aisha and Musa do a fist bump* Aisha: So let's get going! Musa: Yeah, what are we waiting for? Stella: Yeah! *Bloom and Stella runs while Kiko is left alone on a beach's chair.* Flora: '''The guys are already out there. '''Bloom: '''Oh, plus my mom and dad said they have a picnic waiting for us. '''Stella: Fan- tastic cause you know! *Aisha laughs. Aisha: We know Stella. You could eat. *The Winx laugh. Bloom: So, let's hit that perfect beach! *They run towards the beach and Kiko follows them. Bloom: Oh no! *The Winx gasps. Musa: Are perfect beach isn't perfect anymore. *The beach is seen polluted. Mike: Bloom, girls! Over here! Vanessa: Hey! Bloom: Mom, Dad! Vanessa: Oh Bloom, can you believe it? Bloom: How did this happen? Mike: I don't know, honey. Sky: But it looks like the waves are pushing trash on the beach to our shore. Aisha: You mean it's coming from the ocean? Sky: I'm afraid so... Bloom: Well, we can't leave it like this! This is our beach after all. Tecna: We've got to clean this up! Timmy: You're right Tecna! We can do this! Stella: We need gloves! *She gives the Winx a pair of gloves. Aisha: Wow. Flora: Cool. Specialists: Oh, Yeah! Brandon: While you're at this princess, we could use some trash bags. Stella: Coming right up! *She gives them trash bags. Bloom: Nice Stella! What do you say we collect some trash! Musa: We'll get paper! Aisha: Flora, Helia and I would do with the plastic. Flora: No problem, sorting , I like it! Person: Oh, let me help you with that. Stella: Awesome! Thanks! Person 2: Why don't we give those folks a hand? Crowd: C'mon, sure! Let's do this. Yeah, why not? Stella: Then you're gonna need these. *She gives them gloves. Crowd: Oh, Wow! *Sky collects trash from people. Sky: Thank you! Oh! Aisha: Heada Up! Helia: Got it! *They clean the whole beach. Aisha: With all that trash, washing up on the beach. I just wonder... Flora: If Tritannus had something to do with it? Aisha: Yeah. Flora: I wonder, too. Scene: Infinite Ocean Tritannus: The Infinite Ocean! At last! We're here! Icy: Who's back? Tritannus: We are. *They laugh Darcy: They are so cute together. Stormy: I hate cute! Icy: '''So we're here... '''Darcy: So what? Tritannus: So What?! So everything! Darcy: Uh... Tritannus: Now that I have Sirenix I can seize this ultimate source of power in this dimension. The Emperor's Throne! I'll sit in it, power fill flow into me and I'll be the Emperor! And I'll dominate every world, every ocean, every stinking rock and person in this whole place! Daphne: Be careful, Tritannus. Sirenix is cursed. Icy: Oh be quiet, you! You're just saying that because we tricked you into telling us how to get it. Daphne: Oh. Icy: No, my mighty Tritannus will be the Emperor of the Infinite Oceam. Tritannus: And you, Icy will be my empress. Icy: Yes I will. Tritannus: Now to the Emperor's Throne! Come on, you beasts! Stormy: She's going to be the empress! Darcy: So, what are we gonna be? *They swim to the Emperor's Throne, Daphne and the mutants follow them. Tritannus: Up there! The Emperor's Throne, Icy! Icy: Have a seat. Tritannus: Yes. *He sits on the throne. Tritannus: I claim the ultimate power of the Infinite Ocan! Huh? *Nothing happens Icy: Try it again. Tritannus: Uhh... I claim the ultimate power of the Infinite Ocean! *Nothing happens again. * Stormy and Darcy laugh. Icy: Stop it. Tritannus: Uh, It's not working! * He uses his trident, but suddenly falls from the throne and comes to his Merman form. Icy: Tritannus! It drained you. Tritannus: '''I hate it when this happens! '''Icy: Oh co'mon. Daphe: I told you, Sirenix is cursed. Tritannus Sirenix will destroy you! Tritannus: Ugh! Who asked you, fairy? Lock her up! * The mutants lock her in a cell nearby. Tritannnus: Oh, I need to refuel. Icy: And I know just where to go. Scene: Gardenia's Beach Bloom: And that's it! This beach cleanup is over. Look around, we all did a wonderful job. Crowd: It's true, yeah she's right! *Bloom uses magic and removes their gloves and garbage bags. Sky: Yeah! Bloom: Have a wonderful day at our new beach. Stella: You know Brandon, all this environmental action has given me an idea. Coming soon... Scene: Above Gardenia's Ocean Aisha: How are we gonna find this place? Bloom: Just follow the garbage! Stella: Eeeeyech!! Coming soon... Scene: Underneath Gardenia's Ocean Coming soon... Scene: Underwater Infinite Ocean Coming soon... Scene: Gardenia's Beach Coming soon... Ending Narrator: King Teredor gives his daughter Aisha King Neptune's Sword, which possesses extraordinary powers. Meanwhile, Tritannus takes the seal from the Pillar of Light, causing an eclipse throughout the Magic Dimension. Can Stella save her father, King Radius, whose life is linked to the sun of Solaria? Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts